Arachne of the Inquisition
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: An Marrón Brown Arachne and a Dark Elf are sent into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition and must defeat any enemy that comes their way in order to get home
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Corvus: Hey everyone, Doctor Corvus here and along with my assistants: MC, DC, and QC! Now first I want to say happy Halloween and I Hope you have a great time and what we have here is a crossroad problem, our first Dragon Age and Little Nightmares fanfics have two… problems._

 _DC: By problems he means both story's are the same but holds different characters._

 _MC: and you Guys must pick which you want._

 _QC: One Dragon Age and one Little Nightmares, and no both doesn't count_

 _Doctor Corvus: So pick! And have fun reading_

* * *

Summary: An Marrón Brown Arachne and a Dark Elf are sent into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition and must defeat any enemy that comes their way in order to get home

Chapter I: The Woman and Dark Elf

Cassandra Pentaghast and her team picked up the two surviving women from the wreckage of the Conclave, they didn't know what to make of the first one. The sharp and pointed ears suggested an Elf, but her skin was a dark tan that most Elf don't have and didn't have any markings of being Dalish, her garb was that of Sentinel Elves armor (the same type that Abelas only black, silver and red in color) going by what Solas said. The other woman was more… different to say the least, she wore a extremely form fitting armor that almost looks like second layer of skin and made her womanly figure and large E-Cup breast stand out more with a black silk waist cape that reached her ankles, Cassandra's jealousy seemed to grow at the large breast and womanly hips, (she wore armor similar to Shepard's N7 armor), her glossy raven black hair was extremely long and wavy, reaching down past her waist, and covered the majority of the upper portion of her face with her ears poking out and two strands of hair poked up.

Her Most Holy was dead, the Conclave was destroyed, and only these two women was alive. Who are they? What were their strange clothes and armor?

Solas had been of some help, at least. He had ideas of what the strange green mark on the Elf hand was, and tried to heal her, but they all knew it was a losing cause.

She would have consulted the Elf again, but he had gone out when the prisoner's mark had stabilized, to keep track of a rift and its demons. He was annoying, but not totally useless. He told her lies, but she couldn't prove them yet.

Cassandra looks up from her sword and washcloth to Leliana coming in. "The prisoners are awake. I thought you might want to know"

The Seeker nods before sheathing her blade. Time to find her answer.

Kharlotte T. Brown groans and came to, she found herself in chains. In a cell. Held at sword point.

Compared to the hell she'd suffered in the past, Kharlotte found it a most welcome change of scenery.

Her stark in her memories, were gradually being replaced by the cool sensation of the cooled cobblestones beneath her legs. Slowly, blessedly, her mind came back to her. She looked down at her form fitting armor that she wore, they still seemed to be in mint condition.

She was going to kill the authors when she gets back!

But where was here, anyway?

An attempt to move caused her chains to clatter, eliciting a grunt... and a groan? Something that suddenly reminded Kharlotte that she was not alone.

Another was bound beside her, her features hidden in the shadow of their shared chamber. It was her assistant! Her little Dark Elf assistant was here with her! She sat in a forced position on her knees, much like Kharlotte, her head bowed.

Probably had something to do with the half-a-dozen guards standing at attention around them. Blades drawn in hand, the armored soldiers watched them like hawks, ready to slit their throats at the slightest act of any aggression on their part. She caught one man's eye and bared her fanged teeth in a ghastly grin, causing the soldier to flinch back, taking his weapon with him.

"Hmm? Madame Kharlotte?"

The Dark Elf's silky voice brought Kharlotte attention to her, the nineteen year old Dark Elf mages dull green eyes gaze into her mistress raven locks that covered her eyes. Kharlotte could tell that the Elf girl was not fully awake or aware of the situation they were in. Kharlotte grins widely and opens her mouth to let her long snakelike tongue slide across the Dark Elf's cheek right up to the tip of her pointed ear, which wakes the Dark Elf up immediately.

"Madame Kharlotte!"

Kharlotte grins at the flustered Dark Elf as she fully awakens, even with her hood up and covering most of her face the prominent blush on her face, but then the doors burst open. Two women strode through, one wearing sleek back armor, a shield at her back and sword at her hip. By comparison her companion was dressed in leathers, rather than deadly plate, and was former held her arms aloft fist curled and, ready for action. Behind her, two additional guards stood, holding their weapons out defensively. The robed woman moved with a deceptive grace; where the blackette swaggered, this redhead simply glided.

Assassin. Spymaster possibly. Very dangerous. Kharlotte saw her in those odd, lavender-colored robs, and Kharlotte's mind immediately told him to be wary.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!" She snapped at the two, standing on the other side of the cell bars with arms folded. As introductions went, Kharlotte could safely say this wasn't the best one.

"We didn't do anything!" The Dark Elf protested,

"Do not lie to me!" The dark-haired woman shouted. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes is destroyed! Our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, perished! Everyone who was at the Conclave is dead! Everyone… except for you two"

"I swear we don't know what you're talking about" The Dark Elf gasped, "And surviving something dangerous isn't a reason to kill someone! Where I'm from, such people are usually considered-"

"Juliana"

"Sorry Madame"

The woman's eyes flared at her but she didn't respond directly. Instead she reached through the bars and grabbed Juliana's now-glowing hand.

"No? In that case, explain this!"

Juliana or Kharlotte would dearly love to, but considering they'd only seen it for the first time, they both were at a loss.

"I don't know how the mark got there!" Juliana cried. "It's some sort of magical scar or burn? I don't know any more!"

The woman growled and let her go, turning to another woman who'd followed her in.

"Leliana?" Dark-Hair was asking. "Thoughts?"

"Something more is going on than we know, Cassandra," Leliana warned, one hand on Cassandra's arm, eyeing Kharlotte and Juliana warily, and Kharlotte realized that if she was reading them, they were reading her, and Leliana struck Kharlotte as someone who was very good at it. If Cassandra was a hot-tempered warrior who could lay you out with a punch, Leliana was a keen observer of people… and probably the more dangerous of the two.

"That much is obvious" Cassandra snapped, gesturing at Kharlotte. "I was hoping you could tell me where she's from. I don't recognize the armor"

Kharlotte gave a loud yawn and reveals her fanged teeth some more, "I don't know, you haven't been rather nice to us" She said with a bored look on her face, "Why should we help or tell some random people who have us locked in a dungeon and threatened to kill us?" Conjuring a bit of mana into her hands, Kharlotte shatter the shackle of steel on her and Juliana's wrist and sending it hurtling at Cassandra.

The woman wearing armor grimaced, accepted the blow and staggered back a few steps, her expression twisting into rictus of shock and fury. "You!" She spat in a voice that echoed with fury and indignation in a way no mere male voice could manage. Her hand flew to her sword, yanked it free-

-and bright orange eyes flashed brightly.

"Enough"

Cassandra blinked, her head buzzing and full of fluff. Pain radiated through her body, her breath seemed to stop instantly. She stared blankly at blurry darkness, wondering where she was. What had happened? Was she in the air? Why was she in the air? Why was she suddenly across the room?

A blob filled her vision, and details started emerging. Raven black wavy hair. Light tan skin. Sharp narrow face. Glowing fiery orange eyes. A woman's face, looking up at her.

"Wha-" she mumbled,

"Well" In a voice dripping with menace, the armored woman growled out, "Looks like I've got the more magic now, somehow. How utterly fascinating. And as for you, would you care to take your hand off your blade, before I revoke your living privileges?"

Oh right, Kharlotte hand had transformed into a rather large clawed hand and was currently was holding her throat with a tight grip on her, Juliana looked to be a stuttering mess as she tries to get Kharlotte to let the Seeker go. The young Dark Elf was tugging on her mistress arm with all her might but seemed to only make Kharlotte pick the Dark Elf up and throw her over her should and hold her in place.

"What is it that you need of us spy?" Kharlotte asks, one of her bright solid orange eyes glared at the Spymaster, Leliana fought back a shiver as she gazes into the woman's eye from the vail of darkness that is her hair.

This woman is very terrifying.


	2. Chapter II: There's a hole in the sky?

Chapter II: There's a hole in the sky!?

"Madame Kharlotte?"

"Yes Juliana?"

"There's a hole in the sky"

"I know Juliana"

"But there's a HOLE IN THE SKY!"

"I can clearly see that Juliana, also use your inside voice"

"Why are you so nonchalant about this!?"

Cassandra felt a muscle jump in her jaw, but ignored it, and the two voices ringing in her ear. Squaring her shoulders she kept walking, the steady crunch of snow from the Frostback Mountains under her boots serving as a brief palm of sorts for her boiling temper. Sadly, it seemed that someone wasn't about to let her be.

"What do you mean I'm so nonchalant about this?"

"I'm just saying your far to casual about this!"

"Considering everything that goes in my family this is a nice change of pace"

"Change of pace!? Were literally in an entirely unknown different place in time!?"

"Just keep calm Juliana, your with me remember"

"But still!"

Yet again, she hears the voices behind her, a subtle hiss of annoyance leapt from her lips. Finding no comfort in her mind, she focused instead on the Breach overhead; that massive rift spitting out demons, spirits, and Andraste knew what.

"We'll get through this Juliana, have I ever let you down?"

"There was that one time with Klark's tentacle monster"

"Sunny is a friendly tentacle monster Juliana"

"It was putting it's tentacles all over me"

"It's just his way of saying hello"

"It PULLED me into the chest!"

Their little group had yet to encounter any demons as of yet, but that could be subject to change. It was dangerous. A threat. Something she could not-would not-abide by and refused to accept. Accepting the possibility that the two women quite possibly innocent... well it's not like she could keep them contained.

"He rarely meets new people"

"And pulling them into its chest is a way of saying hi?"

"Well he never met a Dark Elf before"

"That's no excuse for what it did"

"You overreacting"

"I'm not overreacting!"

Resolving herself to blot the words from her mind. Ignore.

"Your really uptight Juliana"

Ignore! Her hands curled around the hilt of her blade.

"IM NOT UPTIGHT! Why is that so hard to understand?!"

She couldn't take it anymore! Ripping her sword free from its sheathe, she spun around, shrieking bloody murder.

"MAKER'S BREATH, WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE?!"

The two women stopped and looked at Cassandra, though both women had their eyes covered (Kharlotte had bangs of her raven black hair covering her eyes, how she sees is a feat in its own right, Juliana had her hood blocking her view), Kharlotte had a small smirk on her face and crossed her arms under her large bust and pushed them up, which made Cassandra blush angrily as the armored woman taunted her. How dose her breast grow so damn big!? Did she use magic?

"Where just talking Cassandra, is that a crime?" Despite not seeing it, the Seeker knew she raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is when your being so damn annoying!"

"Now that's uncalled for Seeker"

"Where are we going anyway?" Juliana questions.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach" Cassandra explains, "You will see for it yourself soon enough"

Kharlotte and Juliana doesn't like the vagueness Cassandra is giving but they went against pressing any further for Juliana is already at the woman's mercy by walking on her own two feet, so she will have to trust Cassandra but also be aware for any traps that she may come by. Though Kharlotte kept her eye on Cassandra to make sure she didn't lead them into a trap or harm her little Dark Elf.

They walk by a group of men who were praying, and who wouldn't when the sky looks as if it's the end of the world. They then approached the other side of the bridge where they're way is prevented any further because of the gate.

"Open the gate, we are heading to The Valley" Cassandra's command is heard, and the guards opens the gate, letting the warrior and the knight to pass through.

They run pass by soldiers hiding behind defense structures, some were willing to fight while others were cowering in fear, when Kharlotte, Juliana and Cassandra ran further, they went through soldiers who were running the opposite direction of the battlefield, crying out that it is the end of the world. Juliana does not appreciate that one who is a warrior be running away from a fight, but she became aware that these people may not have confronted such a chaotic atmosphere that involved demons before.

When they went further down the path, a meteor from the Breach fell near Juliana, and though it's distance was nothing to feel threaten over, Juliana felt the sheer pain in her hand and fell to her knees again, feeling her energy be drained as well.

Cassandra and Kharlotte stopped when they hear Juliana's cry and turns to see her in a painful state, Kharlotte approaches the Dark Elf and helps her to stand.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra says, "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face"

"I... I understand, then we must hurry" The pain that seems to be increasing by every shock is taking a toll to Juliana's breathing, she hopes that whatever she must do, that it will stop this shocking pain.

Kharlotte looks down at her assistant, reaching over, Kharlotte picks up the Dark Elf and holds her in her arms. Cassandra looks back at Kharlotte with Juliana in her arms, this Kharlotte woman is very as she is dangerous.

They resume their travel to a destination Kharlotte or Juliana knows not of, but as they ran, Juliana thought it would be best to start asking questions now.

"How was Madame Kharlotte and I found?" Juliana questions, "I cannot remember what happened"

"The same could be said for me since I can't remember ether" Kharlotte said

Cassandra thought about this, in the beginning, she'd sought to ask them where they hailed from shortly after their 'liberation' such as it t'were, only to be deflected with humor. Kharlotte wouldn't say where she was from. She'd been her same, cheeky self ever since. Perhaps it was simply her way of deflecting? She was about to ask Kharlotte as much...

When all hell broke loose at that moment.

One moment they'd had been following Cassandra and a contingent of distant soldiers towards the gate; the next, a flaming green meteor struck the stone edifice. For a heartbeat, the ground gave way underfoot, sending a nearby cart of weapons tumbling to the ice less than a yard away. Then the disintegration reached them. Hardened cobblestones crumbled beneath their feet, the entire earth lurching as though it were alive, brick after brick falling apart, just before a second streak of green smashed into the bridge and sent the three of them flying out onto the frozen tundra. The soldiers up ahead did not fare as well. They perished almost instantly, evaporating in the blast of pale fire, their screams dying in their throats. Cassandra only narrowly escaped such a fate through sheer luck alone and the aid of Kharlotte; she'd been a few steps back from the main group and as such, instead of turning to ash, she survived via of being pulled back by a strong force of some kind.

She almost wished she hadn't.

"Cassandra! Are you alright!?" Came Juliana's shout from a far, the Dark Elf had fallen out of Kharlotte hold and tumbled across the icy ground, she saw Madame Kharlotte managed to keep her footing and pull Cassandra back in the nick of time to avoid being turned to ash from the explosion of pale fire. The Dark Elf tries to get back onto her feet and get to the others, but the ice underneath her made it slightly hard to do so.

There was a moment of pointed silence as each of them gathered their wits and recovered. Surprisingly, no attack was immediately forthcoming.

"Well" Kharlotte muttered, dusting herself off, "That seemed to be a bit Anticlimactic if you ask me"

As if summoned by those very words, another green meteor descended from the Breach. To Juliana's dismay, it caromed off a nearby snowy hill before smashing into the ice only a few yards away, coalescing into some sort of foul looking smog rising from the soil itself. The look Cassandra -and even Juliana herself- cast Kharlotte could've melted the scales off of an Archdemon. The poor voluptuous woman actually blanched.

"What?!" She cried! "Its not like I meant for this to happen!"

"Get behind me, the both of you!" Cassandra shouted. She surged forward to meet the demon without waiting to see if they obeyed her command. She belted out a war cry and smashed into it with her shield-sending it staggering away with in a single swipe before immediately raising it to block, then counter when the creature tried to strike back. Kharlotte took a brief moment to admire her skill. Not a single movement was wasted; she fought with the skillful poise of an ancient knight or samurai she thought.

Another rifted opened beside them seconds later.

"This is what I get for opening my big mouth..."

"Cover me for a second!" Juliana shouted

"Wha? What're you-"

She must have seen something in the wreckage aways behind them; out of the corner of Kharlotte's sharp eye, she watched Juliana dive towards the ruined remnants of the cart. Whatever she was up to, Kharlotte didn't have time to ask. Because in that instant the creature was upon her, claws seeking her throat. Battling back the instinctive urge to vomit as she laid eyes upon the hunch-backed and misshapen being before her, Kharlotte's right arm transforms back into a claw and slashes the demon back. The demon screech for a moment before Kharlotte's clawed hand had grabbed ahold of the demons head and crushed it in her Vice grip.

"My these demons are kinda weak"

That was when she heard the crackle of thunder.

"Ha!"

Juliana shouted in triumph as another shade emerged from the rift and slammed her weapon down upon the ice, summoning forth a cone of fire from the ether. The poor shade never stood a chance. One moment it had been set on a collision course with the Dark Elf, the next it found itself bathed in flame, tumbling past its intended target. Moments later, it too, was ash. A newfound staff -doubtlessly claimed in the wreckage- twirled nimbly in one hand as she looked on.

"I see you found a staff Juliana" Kharlotte said to the Dark Elf.

"Well, that was fun" The Dark Elf chirped happily as she walked up to her mistress, her shoulders rolling beneath the armor she still wore. Her dull green eyes briefly glanced at her salvaged weapon, narrowing slightly with disdain before strapping it to her back, "Not my first choice, but these will do, I suppose"

Kharlotte smiles warmly at the pre-adult Dark Elf and placed her hand on her head.

"Drop your weapon. Now."

Kharlotte frowns as she turns to Cassandra, Juliana could not drop her staff, she needs it if she were to survive this, and unlike Kharlotte she didn't have the physical strength like she did, but unless Cassandra trusts them, they will be at a disadvantage when another strong enemy appears.

"Where ever it is you are taking us, there are sure to be more of these demons, and Juliana need a weapon of some kind to defend herself when needed" Kharlotte said to Cassandra, "You have to trust that us that we will not go against you"

"Give me one reason to trust you."

"I haven't killed you yet, which a could have done at any time if I wanted" Kharlotte paused for a moment, "I also didn't have to save you earlier from that explosion, I very well should have let you burn"

Kharlotte' cold words unnerved and struck something inside Cassandra, Kharlotte did have a number of instances where she could have killed her at any time she wanted. And she did save her from that explosion, which she could have left her to die and fled with the dark skinned elf. Cassandra tries to look into Kharlotte's eyes, but only gaze into her dark spiky mane that covered her solid orbs. This woman scared her to no ends

"Y-You're right"

Cassandra lowers her own sword, "I cannot protect the both of you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless"

She walks towards a path that she, Kharlotte, and Juliana have to take but stops briefly to look back at the two.

"I should remember that you came willingly, and for that, I will answer whatever questions you have"

The dark duo smile darkly as they follow Cassandra


End file.
